flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunball: Emperor's Revenge
Gunball: Emperor's Revenge is a game in the Gunball series. It's a fighting game takes place in a land populated by spherical robots called Gunballs that are outfitted with various weapons. Plot The land of the Gunballs is ruled by a tyrannical Emperor who has issued a challenge: anyone who is able to defeat him in battle can take his place on the throne. With so many loyal followers among his ranks, the Emperor is not worried about losing his position of absolute power; unfortunately for him, though, one small Gunball has accepted the Emperor's challenge and is on his way to destroy the Emperor... Links The game can be found at: * Notdoppler.com Controls * WASD or Arrow Keys: Move the Gunball * Mouse: Aim weapons, click to shoot (if ranged weapons are equipped) * Space Bar: Use Special Skill (if equipped) Gameplay The game consists of a map full of levels all spread out over a map. The level progression is fairly linear; when you beat a level, all the levels adjacent to that one become available to play in. Each level has you fighting different types of enemy Gunballs that continuously spawn over time until none are left, at which point the level is won. Defeating enemies in a level gives you money and XP, which you can use in the map screen to buy weapons, upgrades, and Special Skills. The shop in particular allows for a very wide variety of setups, as you can sell anything you bought (except for Hulls) for a full refund, and you can store items in inventory spaces in you don't want to equip them right away. A few of the levels contain Boss Gunballs, which are extremely powerful but give you great rewards when you defeat them - namely special items that can't be found anywhere else in the game. Among these bosses is the Emperor himself, located all the way at the other side of the map. The game is won when you defeat the Emperor; you do NOT have to beat all the levels to win...unless you're the completionist type. Shop Items Guns Ranged weapons that shoot various types of projectiles. * Simple Gun * Auto Gun * Double Gun * Big Gun * Minigun * Rocket Launcher * Shotgun * Mine Layer * Laser Blaster * Flamethrower * Missile Launcher * Tesla Coil * Gauss Rifle * Plasma Gun * EMP Gun * Multi Gun Swords Melee weapons that damage enemies on contact. * Short Dagger * Steel Dagger * Short Sword * Armored Sword * Small Saw * Steel Ax * Sledgehammer * Mace * High-Tech Sword * Royal Sword * High-Tech Ax * Big Saw * Lightsaber * Hellhammer * Shield * Grinder Hulls * Small Ball: Your starting hull. * Armored Ball: A hull with extra armor. * Sniper Ball: A hull that makes critical hits happen more frequently. * Heavy Ball: A hull that buffs the Gunball's base damage. * Gunpowder Ball: A hull that buffs damage from normal gun weapons. * Energy Ball: A hull that buffs damage from energy weapons. * Razor Ball: A hull that buffs damage from normal sword weapons. * Cruiser: A huge hull with a lot of extra armor. Miscellaneous * Small Sucker: A weak vacuum that sucks up nearby money to make it easier to pick up money. * Medium Sucker: A bigger vacuum with more sucking power. * Big Sucker: An even bigger vacuum with much more sucking power. * Super Sucker: A huge vacuum with lots of sucking power. * Small Thruster: A little thruster that provides a small speed boost to the Gunball. * Medium Thruster: A stronger thruster that provides a bigger speed boost. * Big Thruster: An even stronger thruster that provides a much bigger speed boost. * Super Thruster: A very powerful thruster that provides a massive speed boost. * Mini Drone: A small drone that orbits around the Gunball and deflects projectiles. * Armored Drone: A Mini Drone that can also shoot at enemies. * Smart Chip Z-1: Increases the chances of landing critical hits. * Smart Chip Z-2: Increases the chances of landing critical hits even more. * Stabilizer: Increases the Gunball's base damage. * Super Stabilizer: Increases the Gunball's base damage even more. * Armor Plate X-1: Buffs the Gunball's armor. * Armor Plate X-2: Buffs the Gunball's armor even more. XP Upgrades The XP Upgrades are arranged in an upgrade tree, which goes as follows: * Damage Boost: Boosts all damage from the Gunball ** Jump Strike: A Special Skill that thrusts the Gunball forward, damaging any enemy he hits *** Armor Boost: Buffs the Gunball's armor **** Shield Skill **** Energy Skill ***** Wave Skill * Health Boost: Increases the Gunball's max health. * Critical Skill: Increases the chances of landing a critical hit on enemies ** Speed Boost: Increases the Gunball's movement speed * Money Boost: Money is worth more when collected ** Slow-Mo: A Special Skill that slows time down to a crawl for a few seconds *** Evasion Boost: Increases the chances of dodging an enemy's attack **** Battery Boost: Increases the Gunball's max energy capacity ***** Tesla Aura ***** Rocket Skill Enemies * Recruit: The standard enemy Gunball, armed with relatively simple swords and guns. * Swarmer: A small enemy that is weak but quick. Usually equipped with simple swords. * Heavy: A huge enemy with high health, armed with powerful guns. * Swordsman: An enemy that specializes in close-range combat, and thus is armed exclusively with strong swords. * Gunman: An enemy that specializes in long-ranged combat, and thus is armed exclusively with strong guns. * Energizer: An enemy that specializes in energy warfare, and thus is armed exclusively with energy guns. * Speedster: An upgraded version of the Swarmer that is even faster and can sometimes dodge your attacks. * Mad Bomber: A small, weak enemy that tries to ram into you so he can self-destruct and cause heavy damage. Some might be equipped with simple swords, but most are unarmed. * Soldier: An upgraded version of the Recruit that uses relatively strong swords and guns, and is covered in armor that reduces the damage he receives. * Cyclops: A one-eyed Gunball that can shoot lasers from his eye, allowing him to use energy attacks while simultaneously carrying other weapons (usually swords). * Commando: An upgraded version of the Heavy that uses extra-powerful guns. Bosses * Gunner Joe: An expert artilleryman armed with huge guns capable of firing bombs and homing missiles. ** Reward for defeat: Gun Booster - Boosts the Gunball's base damage. * Blademaster: A swordfighting champion armed with massive swords and giant buzzsaws. ** Reward for defeat: The Dissector - A gigantic sword weapon that does massive damage. * Technomancer: Has no offensive capabilities but can constantly spawn enemies to attack you, ranging from heavily armed Recruits to Gunmen and Swordsmen. ** Reward for defeat: Clone Gun - A gun weapon that fires fast-moving homing missiles in short bursts of three at a time. * Energy Lord: An elite gunman armed with super-powerful energy weapons, including a rapid-fire laser cannon and a gun that shoots out rings of lasers. ** Reward for defeat: The Capacitor - Boosts the Gunball's energy weapon damage. * Sharpshooter: Am experienced sniper armed with guns that have high accuracy, namely rocket launchers and homing missile launchers. ** Reward for defeat: Aiming System - Increases the chances of landing critical hits on enemies. * Beam Baron: Exactly the same as Energy Lord, but his weapons do more damage. ** Reward for defeat: Lens System - Boosts the Gunball's energy weapon damage. * Water Lord: A fast-moving aquatic Gunball armed with lots of homing missile launchers. ** Reward for defeat: Speed Booster - Boosts the Gunball's speed. * The Emperor: The final boss himself, armed with homing missiles and energy guns. ** Reward for defeat: Emperor Fist Category:Fighting games Category:Games with Robots Category:Notdoppler Category:Shooting Games